


In the Shadows

by IraGeneve



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: Jumin's life was perfect, but there were thoughts tormenting him. Thoughts about the past, about friends he lost, about feelings he tried to forget. Then everything hit rock bottom when his wife disappeared, and he knows it's all his fault.





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion Jumin gave up on his feelings on Rika, if there really were any, pretty early. We know how strong his will is, and so are his morals. He wouldn’t let himself think of the lover and later the fiancé of his best friend, like ever. But let’s imagine he didn’t give up on those feelings for the sake of the request I got!

The CEO of C&R could never be more grateful for his life. He had a beautiful wife that was all he ever imagined her to be. He proposed to her in public and he would do it again, any time, with no second thoughts. He finally had someone to call his own, with no fear that someone else might take her away from him. If she ever wanted to leave, he would make her stay. Somehow, in any way, she will not leave.  
  
He won’t be alone again.  
  
The discovery of more lies from his friend didn’t settle well with Jumin, Rika was alive and Jumin felt like he was losing control over everything. He starting coming to bed way too late, his smile wasn’t as warm as it used to be and his touch was absent pretty often, way too often. They used to share smiles and sweet nothings during the day and the bed during the night, and now it feels like he is barely home. What happened?  
  
His thoughts were poisoned, and no matter how much he loved MC he needed time alone to sort them out. Rika was alive and he should be angry. Everything she was doing was illegal, and there were innocent people involved. She didn’t reach out to him and she lied and hid. But he still felt like maybe he can help, maybe she will come back. Why was she in his thoughts? Why did he remember the exact way her golden locks shone in the sunlight, the way she softly smiled and the little tilt of her head from that day? Why does he hear those words so clear even after all this time, “Maybe if I met you first…”?

 After they discovered the first glimpse of Mint Eye, every trace of it disappeared. They had a hacker just as good as Seven, and somehow the old building that had their logo was now completely empty. She escaped and evaded him once again.

He didn’t know it frustrated him, for not being able to do the right thing, or if he felt relieved. Maybe, just maybe, she will call. She will ask for forgiveness and will ask him for help. Would he able to do it? Would he be able to forgive her? And then what?

Those were the questions tangling around his throat every night when he slid into bed next to his beautiful, sleeping wife.

 And then, the worst happened.

When MC disappeared he could only blame himself. He should have loved her better, treat her better, spend more time with her. It was only his fault and now she was gone. Zen was telling him they will find her; Jaehee was constantly trying to reassure her boss that things will be fine. There was only one thought as he drank the last sip from the Chateau Margau Bottle: she left on her own. He deserved this, letting an angel to escape through his fingers just because he kept thinking of the crow on the fence. Even so, the entire C&R was working to find her. Her lingering scent in their house was the only thing that kept him sane, that made him keep his hope. RFA was on alert and he sent bodyguards for everyone. He can’t afford to lose his family, no; the thought itself wasn’t allowed to exist.

 Blessed be the day when he found her. The knot in his chest was threatening to split him open with every step he took on Mint Eye’s halls. Every sleepless night, every empty bottle and every grieving thought was coming back to him. He was afraid, he was happy, he was feeling so much that for the first time in his life, he felt like puking.

 On his way there, between the policemen and the doctors, between the followers who were fighting and those who were crying, happy to be finally free, he saw her. Rika was wearing a dark blue and white robe, and she was nothing he remembered. Her eyes that used to be the color of grape leaves were now sharp and cruel, like poison. Her full hair that used to bath into the sunlight was now pale and lifeless. Their eyes met and he felt nothing. There was nothing behind her furrowed eyes and there was nothing in his chest. Then, a sudden feeling was tickling his core. He felt like a huge weight was raised from his shoulders, he felt free and he smiled.

 Jumin smiled at her in the middle of all of these people because she no longer had power over him, he smiled at himself because he knew what he had to do now and he smiled for everybody to see that now, after all this time, he was finally a new man ready to forget the past and build towards his future.

 His love, his future, his life, now it all depended on one single person: MC.

 His future was waiting in a big ceremony room that looked creepily grim, with a big chair in the middle that he assumed it belonged to The Savior, Rika’s self-chosen title. He made his way through the sea of doctors to finally see her, sitting down with her head bowed and her arms lifelessly hanging on her sides. MC’s eyes were unfocused and she looked pale and skinny, bruises flourishing from underneath her bangs and under the blanket that was covering her frail shape. But she was alive.

 His heart shattered at the sight, and he fell to his knees. “Just few minutes, leave me alone with her.” his voice almost begged and hesitantly the doctors left, none of them complaining in front of Mr. Han. Not when they saw him like this.

 "My wife…“ he begun, cupping her soft hand bruised with green and purple in his bigger ones. She was still starring into nothingness while his heart ached to see her looking at him.

 "I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I did, and for everything I did not. I love you, I always had, and I will always will. I can only beg to God you will allow me to stay by your side once again.” he muttered every word with pained voice. Bringing her hand to his lips he pressed a soft kiss on the damaged skin.

 "My threads have grown spikes since you left and they were clenching closer to my heart with every second that I could not have you in my arms. I missed you, my wife, and I love you.“ he exhaled against her hand and he was ready to get up, when her other hand came to cup his cheek. His eyes grew so big when she smiled against her inflamed cheek, like he saw an angel unfolding her wings in front of his very own eyes.

 "I forgive you.” she said in her weak voice and it was enough to make his eyes glossy, pulling her in a tight hug and letting go only when the doctors urged him to.

He was happy, and he was free.


End file.
